


Temptation

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to resist temptation...tries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Temptation

By

Denise

 

 

 

Firm and round, annoyingly masked by heavy green canvas. Sam's fingers twitched as her eyes admired the rhythmic flex of muscles as he walked.

 

She sighed, glancing furtively at Daniel and Teal'c, walking far ahead, before she picked up the pace, easily catching up.

 

Before she could change her mind, she reached out, flicking the firm flesh, her fingertips grazing his ass lightly.

 

"Carter?" He turned, clearly startled and moderately amused.

 

"Mud, sir." She shook her hand. "You had mud...there."

 

Ignoring his frown, she fell back. Yep, she'd guard that rear any day of the week.

 


End file.
